


Hello Nurse

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and marinette gives it good, chat gets what he needs, i'm not sorry at all, nurse time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a seriously rare treat, one that Adrien was going to savor and take delight in. When Marinette called him over for a surprise gift, he expected maybe dinner or something a bit more, but not this. God damn, did he like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Steve for beta'ing it for me ( actually no, u missed so much stuff, steve you are fired )

When Marinette had told him that there would be a surprise waiting for him, Adrien couldn’t help the fact he was moving faster than ever to get from his late night patrol and to the direction of the one and only Ladybug's apartment. He knew that her roommate Alya wouldn’t be home, staying at Nino's for the weekend and to have a nice romantic time together, and Marinette didn't have work tomorrow so it would just be Adrien and his irresistible girlfriend. And let it be known, when Marinette had a surprise, it was either the most sweet and touching of things Adrien had ever known and seen in his life or the most erotic as he found out what a wildcat she became once he and Marinette became sexually active.

A shiver ran through Adrien's lean frame as he moved into the other superheroes bedroom to see a note on the for once carefully made bed. Marinette knew that Adrien liked order and things to be clean, something instilled in him since birth and a trait he couldn't help but to keep, and the fact she even cleaned her bedroom which normally was coated in a layer of clothes, fabric, lacing, sewing supplies and more, it was a really touching and sweet gesture he couldn't help but melt at the fact he could see the carpet for once. Picking up the note, it simply said ‘Wait on the bed for your surprise and no touching without me’. Oh sweet heaven on Earth in Agreste designer brand, Marinette was seducing Adrien through her fine handwriting and it was working and screw it all, why did the girl have to have such nice handwriting when she was trying? No one would know with her usual chicken scratch, but through those doctors notes worthy words, she had beautiful cursive and poetry in each stroke of a pen. Without complaint, Adrien detransfomed, moving onto the bed and squirmed, waiting for some hint from his girlfriend.

Five minutes were agony before the door to Marinette's bedroom creaked open and the first thing that Adrien saw was the toe of a high heeled scarlet, leather boot that moved into the room. The boots went up above Marinette's exposed knee and to her thighs, showing a few, pale inches of smooth skin before fabric covered Marinette's flesh once more. A short, thigh length white and red nurses outfit complete with a medical cap clipped to the bun of dark hair she had pulled up on top her head. The strands that fell and framed her face were enough to make him go mad. Eyeliner enhanced the striking blue eyes, red eyeshadow just making the blue stand out even further. Did Alya teach his girlfriend to put makeup on in such a sexy way and fuck did she look amazing in that scarlet lipstick. Oh god, were those latex gloves she was slipping onto her hands with her teeth? Oh god help Adrien as he already felt himself hardening.

Marinette grinned wickedly as she moved to the bed from the door, swaying her hips like a professional dancer, running one gloved hand through the fallen, messy strands of black hair before moving to trail her fingers up along one of Adrien's knees to his thigh once she reached him on the bed. “The doctor isn’t in, but I can give you a checkup if you like, Mr. Agreste.” She whispered, leaning in to brush crimson colored lips along Adrien's ear, sliding the lobe between her teeth teasingly and flicking her tongue along his inner ear. Adrien gave a shaky breath of air as his hands moved to prop himself up to watch her, leaning his weight against the mattress for support. The hand along his thigh moved to the center of Adrien's chest, pushing him back against the bed and a weight settling on his lap.

“I could always check your temperature or . . . perhaps you need a full body exam?”

Adrien didn’t get the chance to respond before lips pressed to his own in a demanding and heated kiss, a tongue pushing along the seam of his lips for entrance and Adrien didn’t care about the photographer tomorrow would complain about the kiss swollen lips once again, wanting just more of the taste of the 'nurse’ before him, to feel more and just, everything, everything that Marinette had to give him, Adrien wanted it all. Adrien's hands pushed up the edge of the dress and felt at the edge of the lace panties his girlfriend wore, groaning against his mouth at the feeling of the silk under his fingertips. These were the fancy ones he had playfully bought her on Valentine’s day, not her usual cute but comfy more than anything panties she normally had on. Grinning against his mouth, Marinette nipped his lower lip before pulling back, licking her lips slowly and sexually. “I’m going to have to ask you to remove your pants, Mr. Agreste for this exam.”

There had never been a time that Adrien had stripped himself of his pants and boxers-briefs as fast as he did with Marinette watching him as she was. To see the pink tongue run over red lips as the fabric hit the carpeted floor, he felt another spark of arousal travel through his veins to curl around his lower belly. Moving herself backwards a bit, slipping onto her knees, Marinette pressed kisses up from Adrien's knee to his inner thigh, nipping every so often. “Let me just examine this and we will begin . . .Oh my.”

Now, normally if Marinette said such a thing, he would have imagined it with a sexual tone and one of playful wonder as his dick was handled but this time, it was a sound of... concern? Wait what? “Oh. . . it seems. . .oh dear, we are too late.” The playful, seductive tone was gone, replaced with one of sadness, horror and hinting amusement. Marinette's free hand gripped Adrien's hip tightly to not let him move.

“It looks like we are gonna have to amputate! Doctor! Get the knife! It’s already stiff in post mortem!”

“Wait- M-Mari! No!”

“Someone get the jaws of life!”

“Marinette! Stay away from my dick!”

“Look at the color, it’s INFLAMMED!”

“MARENETTE! I knew this was too good to be true with you!”

“Oh no, it’s getting worse! It’s softening! It needs mouth to head!”

“I SWEAR TO GOD, MARINETTE!”

“AMPUTATE!”

–

Two weeks had passed since the evening that Marinette ended up sleeping on the couch of her own apartment as Adrien slept in his girlfriends bed just so she couldn't, punishing her for the horrible 'roleplay’ game from earlier, one that turned out to be her 'revenge' at the puns he made during sex and in bed together, her attempt to give a taste of his own medicine. It was only two weeks until the two were pressed once more into a mattress together, lips connected and hands roaming. There was no make-up this time, no nurses outfit, nothing of the sort just moans and gasped for breath as they grinded together through what was left of their clothing on their bodies. Adrien groaned and pulled Marinette closer, whining for something, anything as Marinette whispered. She was asking to try something new for them, and with being too lost in the pleasure and running desire, Adrien meekly managed a go ahead.

Lips pressed to his ear, whispering low in the best western voice Marinette could manage, she went for it. The moments the words hit Adrien's ear, he paused and just LOOKED to his girlfriend. “I’m Doug Dimmadome of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome.”

“ … and I am so Dimmadone. Get back to the couch, Marinette.”

Marinette had finally learned the appeal of horrible jokes and puns before, doing, and after sex. It was hilarious to watch Adrien's reactions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette gets revenge 2k16  
> This was originally a 3 year old piece of a different duo I had done, I fixed and redid it.  
> Because Marinette as a nurse and bad puns.  
> Yes.


End file.
